Talk:Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’
Is this really Gohan?? It looks like Yamcha to me. What a crappy design, lol. Z Fighters RoF(2).PNG Gohan (Revival of F).png 10:48, December 18, 2014 (UTC) unfortunately that's gohan. Nikon23 21:39, December 19, 2014 (UTC) further shows him not training and becoming more scholarly. actually a very good design to show that.J spencer93 (talk) 23:51, December 26, 2014 (UTC) :But in GT he still has his spiky hair... 23:58, December 26, 2014 (UTC) but GT wasnt done by akira either.J spencer93 (talk) 00:38, December 30, 2014 (UTC) :And neither was this movie. 00:45, December 30, 2014 (UTC) This movie was made by akira toriyama Legoviking285 (talk) 02:43, December 30, 2014 (UTC) ya this is done as a continuation of the manga, as was battle of gods (seriously, its outright stated). Akira is literally writing this. freaking chichi. 0551E80Y (talk) 06:04, February 16, 2015 (UTC) In the manga An edit was recently made, and undone, about this story taking place in the manga. Let's talk about it here. 06:00, January 14, 2015 (UTC) *Well Toriyama did state that Revival of "F" (and thus by extension Battle of Gods and Son Goku and his Friends Return) are meant as continuations of the manga as if it was still in serialization, so they are a part of the manga's storyline.Neffyarious (talk) 08:38, January 14, 2015 (UTC) :That's not what he meant. He meant something along the lines of "To help me understand this story, I thought of it as if the manga were still going on". But then he even says that he can enjoy better because he's not the one working hard (while he had to do the manga all by himself). 15:40, January 14, 2015 (UTC) ::GT is essentially the same thing, it's a continuation of the manga. This particular quote holds no significance other than to place the film chronologically after the manga events. 00:04, January 15, 2015 (UTC) Exactly! 10X best admin ever. Now anytime someone says "BoG and RoF are canon but GT aren't" I'll just link them this convo. 00:25, January 15, 2015 (UTC) Well, the story does take place in the manga, GT can too, there is no official canon.Neffyarious (talk) 01:23, January 15, 2015 (UTC) Hmm, I didn't actually see the exact edit that was being disputed, that the movie takes place between chapters 517 and 518. While it is true that it takes place at this point, we already mnetion that it takes place after BoG but before EoZ, so saying it takes place between those chapters is just repeating that.Neffyarious (talk) 01:47, January 15, 2015 (UTC) :No, that was what I wrote. Before that, BigGrim wrote "Unlike all other movies, BoG and RoF take place in manga continiuty", so I changed it so it followed the Manual of Style instead of just removing it. 02:17, January 15, 2015 (UTC) Oh, ok, in that case yeh we would't put it on the page, due to the whole "no official canon" thing.--Neffyarious (talk) 03:57, January 15, 2015 (UTC) :I agree with everyone. The manga chapter timing is excellent info. The "canon" thing happens with every darn movie and game release whenever Toriyama is interviewed, and never unique in this way. 01:53, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Nah, I think you mean "official". Then yes, every game, movie, OVA, Special and even GT are official. Things not-official would be everything coming from the fanbase. But when it comes to "canon", then it is another subject. I could put here Akira saying the movies do not take place in his work, the manga. I have already put the statement where he clearly says movies 14 and 15 indeed occur in his original work. There's another statement where he says he ended up writing the whole script of Battle of Gods. It is not like we actually need all of that, just by thinking a little everyone would know what it is and what it is not, it is not that difficult. This is strange when it comes to the "wiki", One Piece and Naruto know what to do, they separate the canon from the original storyline, I think it would be better to do the same here. But, since it is very impossible to you, and since Neffyarious has already put just a "what-if" in Episode of Bardock, it is indeed necessarily to point out Battle of Gods and Revival of F are canon and both stories occur in the manga, unlike all the previous others. BigGrim (talk) 11:01, January 16, 2015 (UTC) :People who come with your argument are generally listening to a lot of hearsay, or misinterpreting. For example, Toriyama says that the movies are separate from the man story line; he never says they don't count. Garlic Jr. events are even referenced in the manga. With battle of Gods, he says it is meant as a continuation of the manga. Well so were several video games and GT. Battle of Gods obviously does not take place IN the manga, since the manga is already written and these events were not in it. They can be chronologically placed between chapters, as can all movies. Going to try and claim movie contradictions make them not count? Try Bulma's age in Battle of Gods. The point is if we ever chose to hide everything non-manga (which would be ludicrous for an encyclopedia supporting a media franchise), this movie would not be manga. Because it's not in the manga, and Toriyama didn't say it's in the manga. It's a continuation. 22:34, January 17, 2015 (UTC) :well actually he has stated this is the continuation of his manga. And i also took Bulma stating here age in Battle of Gods to be a play on women lying about her age, hence krillin's saying right after it, was i wrong? :I made a text but I couldn't publish because of the person above... So I won't retype another big one. But your text is pretty much wrong and after reading "Because it's not in the manga, and Toriyama didn't say it's in the manga. It's a continuation." I lost completely the will to continue on this. :Another thing, there is no contradiction in her age because in the manga no year has ever been mentioned, years come from Daizenshuu only. And we all know not all the Daizenshuu information can be accepted.BigGrim (talk) 22:59, January 17, 2015 (UTC) I don't understand what you think the significance of something being called a continuation of the manga is, when so many other things are called it to. Wrath of the Dragon is the same. And GT. And DBO. What makes this movie special that's different than the other sources I have just mentioned? 00:43, January 18, 2015 (UTC) word-by-word, Battle of Gods is not a continuation of the manga since it takes place before the last chapter. So, the only reason I find to the author himself has said that is this; it takes place within the manga continuity. It does not really matter those other materials also has been labelled as "continuation", none of them has been labelled as taking place in the manga, all of them was said to take place out of the manga by the author, why are you going against him? It is odd, that's an fanboy attitude. As far as I can tell, you're not a fanboy, but I wonder... Well, I really like everything related to Bardock, even so, I wouldn't tell you Episode of Bardock is canon just because of this, Ooishi Naho herself said it is a what-if, then so be it, it is a what-if and therefore, it does not take place in the manga until Akira (open his freaking eyes and) accepts that OVA. I prefer the Special TV over Dragon Ball Minus, but I will not tell you Bardock never saw his son departing because that is not how happened, Bardock was present when his son left. Akira himself said Dragon Ball GT is a side-story, Akira himself said movies do not occur in the manga, and Akira himself said only King Cold and Freeza have abnormal power level, all of these make Dragon Ball GT out of the "canon line" (as Cooler appears in GT and he is stronger than Freeza, which that statement also contributes to Movie 5 and Movie 6 not happening in the manga), all we saw from Hell is filler in Dragon Ball Z, then GT reused, so... Yeah, everything points GT that, even so it is a continuation, is not a true continuation. If ever Akira continue Dragon Ball, a new manga/anime will be born after the last chapter, that is truth. I think you are putting your own canon over the author... Well, that's not how things work, I'm sorry.BigGrim (talk) 01:25, January 18, 2015 (UTC) :You're piling speculation on your own opinions and topping it with putting words in my mouth. I'm putting my own canon over the author? You have a fundamental misunderstanding of my point of view. This site does not recognize a "canon" because there is no basis for doing so. There is no recognized canon for Dragon Ball although fans, not anyone official, have come up with various conflicting versions of their own. We post all licensed media, and list sources with info so that readers can tell what is from where. :I think a great deal of your argument is comprised of statements that are untrue. As such, please provide quotes to verify the following from your last post: :* Battle of gods (unlike other movies) takes places as you said "in the manga". Not talking continuation/continuity, but rather your statement "in the manga". :* "Akira himself said movies do not occur in the manga." Doesn't seem like it needs to be said, because movies are a different type of media (not to be condescending, but literally comic strip vs. moving pictures). Just wondering what you're quoting. Hopefully not your twist on "side stories". :* "Akira himself said Dragon Ball GT is a side-story" :* "Akira himself said only King Cold and Freeza have abnormal power level" Akira wrote that the Androids, Cell, Dabura, Buu, etc. are far stronger. Wondering again what quote you are referring to and why you think it makes GT irrelevant in some way if the latter half of the manga is saved the same judgment. :* "all of these make Dragon Ball GT out of the "canon line"". Looks like your opinion, what are you quoting? Who in DB media publishing said GT is not canon? Who even used the word "canon"? Seems like you pushing opinions on us. :* "everything points GT that, even so it is a continuation, is not a true continuation." Unsure what you mean here. Appears to be you speculating. If not, provide quote that it is not "true". :I'm looking forward to seeing these 6 quotes to confirm your seemingly speculative and opinionated statements. My suspicion is that you took a couple quotes saying something similar, and twisted them for your purposed (for example, interpreting "side story" incorrectly as "non-canon". But let's see. 20:53, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Let's be a smarty pants and say: It doesn't the place in the manga, it takes place in the movie! I've never seen Beerus in the original Dragon Ball manga. 21:01, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Guys revival of F and battle of gods r canon but gt isnt its that simple and revival of F is getting its own manga Legoviking285 (talk) 21:10, January 18, 2015 (UTC) :Episode of Bardock and Yo! Goku and his Friends Return! also have mangas, and so does Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission. Does this mean they are also canon? 21:17, January 18, 2015 (UTC) :Seriously r u just a GT fan who hates the fact that its canon and these new movies r? bruh its canon end of story and so what if gt aint canon i liked gt i dont really care if it isnt canon iam able to except it these movies r canon just go on the kanzenshuu forums since the article about bog being canon is pretty hard to find since its over a year old Legoviking285 (talk) 21:25, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Good job skipping my question just to rabble "hurr is canon gt arent". 21:34, January 18, 2015 (UTC) its canon bro calm down u dont really have to go all 2 year old here its canon gt isnt the gt page on this wiki even says gt isnt canon Legoviking285 (talk) 21:48, January 18, 2015 (UTC) this movie is canon u guys have never heard of kanzenshuu and this crappy design of gohan is by akira himself so yeah theyre u have it u guys should check out kanzenshuu they get confirmation on everything first and they confirmed it as canon Legoviking285 (talk) 22:08, January 18, 2015 (UTC) :Anyone asserting some piece of Dragon Ball media is or is not canon has made a lot of decisions on their own. Deciding there is such a thing as a Dragon Ball canon, for instance. "Manga" and "canon" are two different words with different meanings. No one agrees what canon means for DB media, so why the heck would we make a unilateral claim about an unreleased movie and whether or not it is canon? A lot of fans would say that canon means manga only, which albeit as arbitrary as any other definition for our context, would exclude this movie despite what any creator or fan says. Too many people read another fan saying something and propagate it elsewhere as fact. This is why official quotes are so important, they're all we have to complement the media itself— don't fall into the trap of repeating other fans without thinking it out yourself first. 07:36, January 19, 2015 (UTC) :well agree to disagree cuz i dont really want to continue this its canon u can beleive what u want but it is and these designs are actually 100% akiras idky ur so skeptical im guessing ur a gt fan who cant except that this is canon and gt isnt so long Legoviking285 (talk) 12:56, January 19, 2015 (UTC) ::Legoviking285 your definition of canon is different from someone else's and it seems like to me that you are trying to make everyone who disagrees with you and everyone else like you believe what you believe well to me GT is canon to the anime just like this movie and the others, because hardly any of them are referenced in the manga. Now the movies from DB I find none of those canon at all. The way it sounds to me is you and BigGrim both mainly you though are just Akira paid fan-boys, but that is just the way it sounds to me. Don't feed the trolls, Goku20. The fact is, there's absolutely no actual canon in Dragon Ball. When Toei, Toriyama, or anyone officially says "This is the Dragon Ball canon", we'd have to do a major change here at the wiki, but until (and if) someone says anything, the way the wiki is is fine. 18:43, January 19, 2015 (UTC) u r taking this to an emotional level here i thought i could have a normal conversation without people going all 2 year old here but it seems i cant well screw it then u guys r getting all mad cuz in voicing my opinion beleive me i liked gt im not insulting it or anything ill just leave it at agree to disagree and u guys honestly need to calm down nobody is trying to make fun of any of u so u dont have to get emotional about k have a good one Legoviking285 (talk) 02:48, January 20, 2015 (UTC) :Legoviking285, I'm very sorry if you feel personally offended by people challenging your opinion. You are always welcome to voice your opinion; we respect your right to have one. We are challenging you because this is not a blog, forum, chat, or user talk page, but rather it is an article talk page. The issues discussed here are specifically for deciding what to post as absolute fact in this article. So while you are welcome to believe the movie is "canon" or not, talking about it here implies your intent to add your opinion to this article. Sorry if that caused some confusion. 02:53, January 21, 2015 (UTC) yes i understand that but was it really neccisarry to start calling names like i thought we could have a discussion without calling names or stuff like that and its not like i ahve been saying anything rude toowards any of u and if i did end up offending any of u then iam sorry Legoviking285 (talk) 19:58, January 21, 2015 (UTC) :You're right, no one should be name calling. 00:40, January 22, 2015 (UTC) ::I found an interview where christopher sabat even said that gt isnt canon search this "Dragon Ball Cast lovingly disses GT/ Tries to stump sabat Legoviking285 (talk) 00:14, February 8, 2015 (UTC) :::Nice find, that's the first time I've ever heard anyone other than a fan use the word "canon", and he's pretty clear that feels it isn't canon, anymore. I'd like to hear why he used to think it was, and what he thinks made it no longer canon, and how he defines canon. In particular, is he communicating with fans and gathering his opinion from what they say on forums, or did the producers tell him something that we have never heard. Very interesting Legoviking285, do you have any further information from staff other than this one piece that we can connect? 18:29, February 8, 2015 (UTC) :::Well i do remember watching another vid where he also talked about gt not being canon but i dont really rememeber what the vid was called but if i ever do find it again then i'll be sure to tell youLegoviking285 (talk) 18:38, February 8, 2015 (UTC) :::look gt is canon, i don't care what no manul of style says. it's canon get over it!!! Nikon23 07:58, February 15, 2015 (UTC) ::::A completely fine opinion to have, so long as we remember that Manual of Style dictates article content, not opinions. 19:26, February 15, 2015 (UTC) :::: thats ur opinion but i trust chris sabat over ur personal preference and u should seriously consider calming down and stop raging over a simple disagrement Legoviking285 (talk) 01:52, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, this exactly. It's fine to have your own continuity, but it's not ok to say "hurr GT and all movies prior to BoG are non-canon so we can just disregard all arguments related to it" 19:40, February 15, 2015 (UTC) ok fine but i still found a vid where chris sabat says that gt isnt canon so i trust him Legoviking285 (talk) 01:52, February 16, 2015 (UTC) chris sabat?! the voice actor. who is he say to say what's canon and what's non canon? also i still don't understand why gt takes place 10 years in the FUNimation dub and only 5 years in the original japnese dub. Nikon23 03:00, February 18, 2015 (UTC) who is christopher sabat to say whats canon and whats not well hes someone who knows more about dbz and has a lot more insight than a fan does thats who he is and who r u to say whats canon or not (sry if i sound rude not intentional) i trust a chris sabat over any fan Legoviking285 (talk) 03:23, February 18, 2015 (UTC) and how does he have more insight than the fans. because he worked on the english dub? Nikon23 04:04, February 18, 2015 (UTC) he isnt a fan and has worked for dragon ball for along time he may not be akira but i trust him cuz fans always just say what they want chris is more reliable than a fan i trust he knows his stuff rather than somebody who just watches the show and he probably knows about stuff ahead of time and knows people from toei (idk how to spell it) and i trust him cuz hes not just a biased fan hes more proffessional Legoviking285 (talk) 04:36, February 18, 2015 (UTC) Canon and Continuity are two different things. And there's no denying that Battle of Gods and'' Revival of Freeza'' contradict DBZ, Dragonball GT, and even the original manga. *In the anime Freeza is shown to be in Hell. He is not being held prisoner by angels and he did not keep his cyborg body parts after he died. He also doesn't have any new powers. *Freeza's revival is never mentioned in the end of DBZ (manga and anime) or anywhere in DBGT. *Freeza and King Cold never even hinted at that they knew anything about Majin Buu and Beerus (in the original manga and in the anime). *It is never stated (in the original manga and in the anime) that Freeza never trained before he died. A lot of his techniques and his hand to hand combat skills imply that he did train. *Super Saiyan God is never mentioned in the end of DBZ (manga and anime) or anywhere in DBGT. *Whis and Beerus are never mentioned or shown in the end of DBZ (manga and anime) or anywhere in DBGT. *It seems strange that Goku and Vegeta would want or need the Super Saiyan 4 transformation in DBGT when they already knew about the Super Saiyan God form years before the events of DBGT. So, one could easily argue that Movies 14 and 15 are like the previous 13 DBZ movies, in a different universe or a different timeline.Auspx (talk) 18:53, February 25, 2015 (UTC) :Correct, correct. The SSJ God in GT can be explained that in the Baby saga, there aren't enough Saiyans (Vegeta is absorbed by Baby, so he can't join), and in Omega Shenron, just a SSJ God wouldn't be enough (his power is that high), Vegeta knew they could only fuse with SSJ4 (there aren't enough saiyans to create two SSJ Gods). :Other huge plotholes are: WHERE IS BULLA??? She's older than Pan and should've already been born by the time of BoG and RoF. Another one is: Why doesn't Shenron restore Frieza's body? When Chiaotzu and Krillin exploded, when they were revived, their body were completely restored. 19:05, February 25, 2015 (UTC) :jesus everyone calm down even i can tell GT isnt canon. but i wont go into details toriyama retconns alot of things in his interviews. he retconned the dragonballs to only have one wish again the way the wish works for frieza, his reason why goku wont goku super saiyan anymore because of his new power. by retconning how frieza is portrayed in hell as dying how he was proves GT hell arc to be very un canon. i read a statment about frieza and choutzu body coming back how they died? they got giving solid bodys and trained on king kai's rember? so they got wished back with the bodys they had in death. so that argument on that part is settled what eles? ah yes he further made episode bardock and bardock farther of goku non canon when he released the manga on gokus mother and his portral of bardock i know a total super man rip of right? but goku in full armor? thats acceptable rember it wa ROSHI that told goku how gohan found him and so the flash back was interprited how roshi saw it at the time grandpa gohan told him. if i told you i found a baby in a space pod would and forgot to mention armor or didnt bother would you picture a clouthed or naked baby? i leave that for you to decied.... now the DB heros manga that isnt designed by toriyama or writing. :but son goku and friends return and the jaco patrol man that introduces bulmas sister is canon as it is classed as manga canon same as the chapter with gokus mum as canon writing by toriyama and so is the ribirth of F manga the story for it was writing by him buy drawn by another yJanikOokami (talk) 07:46, March 10, 2015 (UTC)ou must understand mangika artist draw alot so his hands arent what they use. :battle of gods and thie revival of Freeza movie dose make one little thing make sence out of all of this the fact that people said UUB was weaker then kid buu at end of dbz cause goku didnt need to transform. the power ups in these movies proves and makes it removes doubt that uub is as strong as kid buu in that chapter. :now we all know x10 is such a die hard GT fan moment you mention gt he jumps on it. maybe we should remove the wiki pageof dbz? have toriyama write it but wait sure you will all complaing rember everyone toriyama word is law no matter how many plot holes he puts in i belive he said about dbe as this "think of it as dragonball z in another multiverse" :all movies upto BoG are events that did happen including live action but in another Multiverse. BoG and revival of F have been clearly stated by toriyama to be manga adaptions and part of the time line in the manga thus it is from the same universe especial with the fact the manga chapter was writing by if not drawn because of his hands arent upto it any more. it still his manga work. :and GT video games ect are also from a another multiverse :following events of the manga or to quite xenoverse Parelle universers.. : i mean toriyama write the story for DBO and completelt stated its the offical continuation from manga when it was being made you dont see that mentioned in this topic but like i said look at it that way :parelle continuations or parts of the manga world "Multiverses" : JanikOokami (talk) 07:46, March 10, 2015 (UTC)JanikOokami : Manga chapter screenshots From where do you bring all these scanned pages that you upload to this wikia? Update: No thanks, no helpers, found it by myself later.Dxrd (talk) 15:01, February 18, 2015 (UTC) Legit? https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CAWDyo3U8AAGYA_.jpg https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CAWDyo3U8AAGYA_.jpg https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CAWD0PMUYAAR1fx.jpg https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CAWDznhUcAAXfEj.jpg --Dxrd (talk) 13:42, April 8, 2015 (UTC) New faultless logic 100% confirmed timeline placement for movie We know that Age 720 = 1955, right? And we also know that Battle of Gods takes place in Age 778, and was released in 2013. However, if you do the account, you'll see that Age 778 = 2013! Going by that logic, the movie will be released in 2015, so of course the movie will take place in Age 780! Which gives us a plot hole because Beerus says he's going to sleep for three years. So technically it should take place in Age 781 at the earliest (but then we'd have to wait until 2016 to see the new movie). 20:26, February 18, 2015 (UTC) hmmmmmmmmm well it could be that whis is just waking him up early and we would actually have to wait until 2015 for the movie but for eng dub probably 2016 ...... i think we all know about the whole battle of gods eng dub issueLegoviking285 (talk) 21:59, February 18, 2015 (UTC) what is dragon ball z the worst wish in history is that battle of gods 2 or revival of is battle of gods 2 That is revival of F.J spencer93 (talk) 19:52, February 24, 2015 (UTC) new form: frieza's new form and cooler's base form kinda looks similar to each other Nikon23 04:59, March 3, 2015 (UTC) New Symbol? What's that new symbol on Goku and Vegeta's clothing? Does it have to do with Whis and Beerus? J61707 (talk) 04:58, March 14, 2015 (UTC) :goku and vegeta are undergoing training under whis. Nikon23 00:09, March 16, 2015 (UTC) ::where did you get that information Nikon23? J61707 (talk) 20:08, March 18, 2015 (UTC) :::The new manga chapter shows that during their training with Whis, he had drawn that signature onto both of their uniforms. You can see the RAW version here: http://dragonblogz.com/dragon-ball-z-resurrection-f-manga-chapter-two-raw/ — TonyBest100 (talk) 13:43, March 19, 2015 (UTC)